Une nouvelle aire pour l'équipe 10
by jayma-crikette
Summary: Après que l'équipe 10 ait vaincu leur défunt sensei Asuma lors de la quatrième grande guerre ninja, chacun d'entre eux s'isole pour réfléchir à l'épreuve qu'il vienne de subir. Si les liens au sein de l'équipe 10 n'ont jamais été aussi résistants, Ino et Choji quant à eux s'étonne de ressentir un nouveau sentiment, de l'amitié ou plus que cela ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Plus que des amis ?

Après que l'équipe 10 ait vaincu Asuma et aider à la victoire des autres ennemies présents sur le champ de bataille, ce fut le moment de la trêve temporaire. Arrivé aux campements les trois membres de l'équipe 10 s'éloignèrent afin que chacun puisse aider si cela était nécessaire. Pendant que Shikamaru discutait avec son père à propos de la bataille, Ino alla aider les ninjas médecins et Choji quant à lui se proposa pour aider à la confection du repas du soir. Après que Choji se soit assuré que l'on avait plus besoin de lui, il s'isola un peu afin de réfléchir à la journée que l'équipe 10 avait eu, suite à la rencontre avec leur sensei ressuscité.

Choji se sentait à la fois triste, fier mais surtout reconnaissant. Il était reconnaissant envers ses amis qui l'avaient aidé dans cette épreuve, comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Leur sensei aussi l'avait toujours soutenu, il l'avait toujours accepté tel qu'il l'était. Il ne s'était jamais plein de son comportement que certain qualifiait de trop gentil. Il fallait se l'avouer, cela n'as pas été facile pour lui de dépasser sa peur et sa tristesse de devoir vaincre son sensei. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point celui-ci lui manquait. S'il avait appris une chose essentielle c'est qu'il est parfois nécessaire voire même indispensable de se battre, pour sauvegarder la mémoire de ceux qui sont morts et préserver le futur, la nouvelle génération. Il se mit à penser au bébé d'Asuma que Kurenaï allait bientôt mettre au monde, peut-être d'ici leurs retours. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas Ino arrivait.

-Choji, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je réfléchissais

-Tu es sur que tout va bien, en général c'est Shika que l'on trouve toujours à réfléchir et toi tu manges. Lui dit-elle sans réfléchir

-Je peux aussi réfléchir tu sais !

Choji était un peu vexé ou plutôt déçu qu'elle le voie seulement comme quelqu'un qui se contentait de manger à longueur de journée. Certes, il n'était pas le plus brillant et ce n'était pas la première à lui reprocher d'être trop gourmand voire d'être trop gros, mais alors pourquoi cela faisait aussi mal lorsque c'était Ino ? Face à ce manque de réaction et cette remarque aussi brève que teinté d'agressivité, Ino culpabilisa d'avoir rendu triste son ami. Elle n'avait jamais sous entendue qu'il ne savait pas réfléchir, bien au contraire. Certaines de ces idées étaient brillantes parfois. Elle décida donc de s'excuser.

-Choji, je suis désoler je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Je pensais juste qu'après toutes ces émotions tu aurais besoin de reprendre des forces. Je sais aussi que tu ne manges pas que pour ton ninjutsu, quelquefois c'est aussi pour te calmer. Lui dit-elle d'un ton désoler en espérant qu'il comprenne de tout cœur.

-Ho heu oui tu as raison, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà un peu grignoté tout à l'heure

-Ah sayez je te retrouve ! Lui dit-elle toute contente et soulagé qu'il ne lui en veuille pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ino n'oublie pas que les Akimichis ont besoin de beaucoup mangé et je ne risque pas de me laisser mourir de faim. Tu penses peut-être que ce n'est pas raisonnable toi qui fait souvent des régimes. Lui répondit-il comprenant qu'elle voulait s'excuser et acceptant ses excuses bien volontiers .Voilà pourquoi il décida de relancer la conversation. Ino quant à elle fut surprise que Choji aborde les sujets de régime, lui qui n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre elle lui répondit et quelque part elle était contente qu'il s'intéresse à ses régimes. Avant qu'elle puisse s'expliquer pourquoi cette joie soudaine, elle vit Choji la regarder attentivement attendant une réponse. De ce fait, elle arrêta de réfléchir et s'exécuta.

-Oh tu sais ce n'est pas marrant de faire des régimes, mais j'obtiens de bons résultats.

-Peut-être mais tu vas finir par perdre une jambe à force de maigrir. Lui dit-il inquiet devant un tel enthousiasme

-Mais non voyons tu ne comprends pas, une fille doit faire des régimes pour garder la ligne et plaire aux garçons. Affirma-t-elle d'un ton certain comme si c'était une évidence et ne comprenant pas pourquoi Choji ne comprenait pas.

-Tu es très belle comme ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu changerais.

Il avait dit cela d'une façon si spontané et si sincère qu'Ino resta abasourdi, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela de la part de Choji ou même d'un autre garçon. A bien y réfléchir aucun garçon ne lui avait dit cela. Elle était si troublé que pour une fois elle était à court de parole. Bien que cela lui fasse plaisir, elle se mit soudain à penser que Choji dans sa grande gentillesse ne voulait peut-être pas lui faire de la peine car elle était son amie. Du coup il ne le pensait peut-être pas vraiment ? De son côté Choji s'inquiéta de l'absence de réactions de la part d'Ino. C'est vrai il ne s'attendait pas à être si spontané mais il le pensait vraiment. Il pensait qu'Ino allait lui dire merci ou autres chose mais son silence lui fit redouter sa réaction. Est-ce qu'elle ne le croyait pas ? Ou est-ce qu'elle aurait préféré que ce soit un autre garçon qui lui dirait cela ? Peut-être un garçon qu'elle aime vraiment, voire plus que Sasuke? Il voulait lui expliquer qu'il était sincère. Voulant attirer son attention il l'appela et elle en fit de même de son côté en simultané, les faisant rire tous les deux.

-Ino!

-Choji!

-Désolé, je te laisse commencer.

-Merci pour me laisser commencer et aussi pour le compliment. Tu le pensais vraiment ? Tu n'as pas dit cela juste pour me faire plaisir parce que je suis ton amie ?

-Je le pense vraiment Ino et c'est vrai je ne voulais pas que tu sois triste, l'important est que je sois sincère.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui tu es une très belle femme et je dois dire que je trouve ça dommage que tu ne le vois pas.

-Oh heu...Tu veux que je te dise Choji toi non plus tu ne sais pas quel formidable personne tu es, Shika et moi on a de la chance de t'avoir.

-C'est moi qui ai de la chance de vous avoir.

-Ah arrête de faire ton modeste Choji ! Tu sais que j'ai raison. Lui dit-elle d'un ton amusé mais néanmoins sincère

-Peut-être bien que oui peut-être bien que non. Lui répondit-il d'un air tout aussi amusé pour cacher sa gêne.

-Hey ce n'est pas une réponse ça !lui dit-elle d'un ton faussement scandalisé.

Seul le rire de Choji lui répondit et elle se mit à rire aussi. Au loin Shikamaru les entendit et il décida de les rejoindre afin d'en savoir plus. Ino et choji l'aperçurent et d'un signe de main l'invitèrent à les rejoindre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Ah l'amitié quelle galère parfois !

-Alors de quoi vous parliez pour rigoler autant ?

-oh pas grand-chose, Ino m'a juste posé une question et elle trouve que ma réponse n'en est pas une.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Dit lui toi Shikamaru, peut-être bien que oui peut-être bien que non n'est pas une réponse.

-Galère encore faudrait-il que je connaisse la question.

-Ino pense qu'elle a toujours raison

-Heu… peut-être bien que oui peut-être bien que non. Répondit Shikamaru qui voulait à tout prix éviter de donner son avis, comme Choji qui lui aussi avait prévu le coup. Les garçons avaient bien compris qu'avec les filles il fallait vraiment faire attention à ce qu'on allait dire ou sinon elle devenait complètement galère et pour rien en plus.

-Oh non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus !

Entendant la réplique d'Ino, Choji essaya de retenir difficilement un rire mais celui-ci lui échappa bien malgré. Ino quant à elle, commençait à se mettre en colère et malheureusement contre le pauvre Shikamaru. Il fallait trouver une parade pour sortir son meilleur ami de ce petit incident. Elle était sûre que les garçons se moquaient d'elle. Et en plus il s'était ligué contre elle. Ah ces garçons se dit-elle tous les mêmes !

-Oublions ça dit nous plutôt ce que t'as dit ton père Shika ?

-Des stratégies pour demain on prévoyait d'autres plans au cas où, galère. Il m'a aussi dit encore une fois qu'il était fier de nous.

-Ouais nos parents nous l'ont dit aussi et comme je le disais à Ino, merci à tous les deux

-C'est normal on se soutien mutuellement, même si sa a été galère de te sermonner

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras plus à le faire promis.

Choji savait combien cela a été dure pour son ami de le sermonner car lui aussi souffrait. Il en était de même pour Ino malgré sa peine elle avait su prendre possession de son esprit pour le raisonner. Face à un tel dévouement il se promit de ne plus les confronter à cela.

-Merci et c'est vrai que l'on peut être fier de nous.

Shikamaru le pensait vraiment, ils avaient tous eu peur mais c'était rassurant de voir à quel point les liens existant entre eux résistaient à toutes situations même les plus critiques.

-Et oui et on a eu la preuve que notre sensei était fier de nous également. Même si j'aurai préféré le voir dans d'autres circonstances. Quelquefois je regrette qu'il ait fallu qu'Asuma meure pour comprendre réellement pourquoi on se battait. Leur dit Ino sur un ton des plus mélancolique en se disant qu'il était loin le temps où elle ne pensait qu'au garçon, sa façon de s'habiller ou les régimes à faire.

Il est vrai que cela avait été une épreuve difficile et peut-être que d'autres les attendraient mais aujourd'hui ils avaient enfin compris. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous devenu adultes et ils étaient toujours unis.

-Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. Lui répondirent simultanément Choji et Shilkamaru

Pendant un court moment qui leur parut une éternité, la team 10 resta silencieuse méditant ainsi leur dernière parole. Soudain, Choji rompit ce silence en s'adressant à ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Faisons nous une promesse en l'honneur d'Asuma sensei, gardons toujours la volonté du feu en nous pour la transmettre à notre tour.

Ino sourit et c'était finalement calmé. Choji avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait pour calmer les gens et surtout les chicaneries entre elle et Shikamaru. Ce dernier aussi pensait que Choji était parfois très clairvoyant et surtout qu'il parlait avec son cœur et il savait écouter. Ino et lui avait de la chance de l'avoir. Revenant à leur conversation, Shikamaru se décida à répondre.

-C'est clair même si cela risque d'être galère parfois.

-Oh Shikamaru pour l'amour du ciel arrête !

-De quoi ?

-De penser que ça va être galère, c'est toi qui est galère !

-Non je ne suis pas galère je dis juste les choses comme ça.

Pauvre shikamaru, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Ino était à nouveau en colère alors qu'elle s'était calmée il y a quelques minutes. A vrai dire Choji non plus ne comprenait pas, mais il décida d'intervenir avant que cela dégénère encore plus que tout à l'heure.

-Arrêter un peu tous les deux ! Shikamaru tu dis que ça va être galère mais tu vas te donner à fond comme d'habitude et toi Ino ne doute pas de son implication. De plus vous savez très bien qu'on pourra toujours compter les uns sur les autres.

-Tu as raison Choji

-J'ai hâte de voir le bébé d'Asuma et Kurenaï !Vous croyez que sa sera une fille un garçon. Il ou ressemblera peut être à Kurenaï avec le caractère d'Asuma sensei ou le contraire. Oh ça va être mignon de pouponner ! Je lui apprendrai le ninjutsu médical. Vous viendrez avec moi acheter les habits pour le bébé ?

Ino était maintenant super enthousiaste à l'idée de la future naissance. Malheureusement pour ses deux camarades, elle ne cessait de parler sans leur laisser le temps de répondre à sa question. Et le pire c'est que quand elle était comme ça, il y avait peu de chance de l'arrêter. A bien y réfléchir les garçons ne s'y était jamais risqué, sous peine de représailles. Mais aujourd'hui c'était pire que tout. Shikamaru se demandait même si ce n'était pas un contre coup nerveux de la journée qu'ils venaient de passer.

-Galère…

-Shika a raison Ino, il n'est pas encore né tu sais, on a le temps.

-Oh mais non au contraire c'est important ! Kurenaï n'a peut-être pas tout acheté. Et pourquoi ne pas organiser une fête prénatale ? Choji tu pourras t'occuper de la nourriture, Shikamaru des invitations et moi de la déco ? Qu'en pensez-vous c'est une chouette idée non ?

-Galère Ino laisse nous nous reposer. Nous avons le temps de penser à tout ça, nous sommes encore en guerre. Lui répondit Shikamaru qui était plus que fatigué et qui ne pensait qu'a une chose se reposer. Et puis il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée sur la guerre en cours et elle lui donnait l'impression du contraire. Face à la réaction de Shikamaru, Ino ne put réfuter qu'il avait raison et elle en était conscience. C'est juste qu'elle voulait essayer de penser à autre chose pendant un court instant de paix.

-Mais heu… je voulais juste penser à autres chose pendant un court instant, cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai oublié que nous sommes en guerre !

-Il y a de beau nuage aujourd'hui et si on les regardait pour se détendre. Ainsi Ino tu pourras penser à d'autres idées encore plus géniales pour la venue du bébé et Shikamaru pourra se reposer et ne penser à autres chose que la guerre pendant un instant.

-Excellent programme Choji. Répondirent d'une même voie Shikamaru et Ino, cela les fit rire tous les trois.

Ils regardèrent les nuages et chacun laissait ses pensées vagabonder dans un lieu où il n'y avait pas de guerre, pas d'âme ressuscitées. Ino pensait au futur bébé, Choji quant à lui rêvait de toutes sortes de plats qu'il voudrait manger dès son retour à Konoha. Quant à Shikamaru, il s'imaginait être un nuage sans galère flottant au-dessus de tous et au gré du vent. Un peu plus loin, leurs pères respectifs les observèrent et ne purent que constater à nouveau les liens de cœurs qui relaient les trois clans. Ils étaient fiers à la fois en tant que père et en tant que ninja. Tous les trois en étaient certain à présent, la future génération avait pris le relai et cette génération serait plus florissante que la précédente. Après tout cela l'a toujours été et il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change.


End file.
